Nothing More Than A Fantasy
by DM-is-my-god
Summary: Apparently opposites attract and nothing is more opposite that a arrogant pureblood and a average muggle. But what will happen when he figures out that she is even more devious than he? And what will happen when he figures out he is in love with her? WIP
1. Summary Introduction

Okay, so this is my first story and because of that it is probably crappy, I am going through the process of editing it all.

Summary: Hermione Granger takes pity on her cousin, Adara, when she has no where to go. Adara, a muggle, has got to learn how to adjust to the wizarding world while remaining inconspicuous. But she was still able to attract the attention of notorious Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

xx

Laura


	2. Dark Days Light Nights

A/N: OK, so this is the first chapter of my first fan fiction. So don't judge to cruelly, hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****–**** Dark Days Light Nights**

The noonday sun was shining high in the clear blue sky, but it didn't warm anyone in the graveyard. The black, dull group kept their heads bowed, listening to the Priest bless the body about to be committed into the cold earth.

The preacher complimented on the successes and love that Liam Parker has earned throughout his too short life. With the Priest's final words the coffin began it's slow decent into the ground.

A young girl slowly stepped forward, right up to the edge of the rectangular hole. She bent to her knees and gently placed a white rose where Liam Parkers head was inside the wooded casket. She kissed her fingers and placed the kiss on the shiny wood, next to the delicate rose.

She stood up and straighten out her black clothes, sniffing away the tears that would surly come. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes and looked at the coffin for the final time.

"Goodbye Dad." She whispered, turning away before she saw the dirt get tossed onto the coffin to bury her father for good. That's when the tears started coming.

Huge drops, sliding down her pale cheeks and onto her shirt below. She stiffened when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The girl turned slowly and let the other girl wrap her arms around her. They stood there for a long time, until all the tears had dried up. The two girls linked arms and began dodging the other gravestones back to the awaiting limousine.

"I know you must be feeling hopeless. But trust me, Adara, life can only get better now." Hermione Granger said attempting to cheer the girl up a little.

Adara wiped her nose on the back of her hand and gave a loud sniff again. She weakly shook her head. "I know you're only trying to help, but I honestly don't see how anything can improve for me now."

They climbed into the limousine and buckled in before turning to look at each other again.

"I loved my dad so much, I never though he would leave me this early. I truly, for once in my life feel alone." The tears were beginning to sting her eyes but she didn't let them fall this time.

"I will have to get a job soon probably, and maybe actually go to sixth form and take my A levels." She said solemnly with a shiver. "What do I do Hermione? Tell me what to do." She said, her voice a little desperate.

Hermione's parents had silently climbed into the limousine and the driver began to slow drive back to her reality.

Adara promptly shut her mouth, not wanting to talk in front of her aunt and uncle.

* * *

By the time the long journey back to Hermione's parent's house was over, Adara wanted nothing more than to collapse in sleep and try to forget what she had attended that day.

She truly did collapse as soon as the sofa was in sight, ignoring the cold stare Mrs. Granger sent at her when she lifted her feet to lie on the arm rest.

Hermione slipped on the sofa where her head was and let Adara rest on her lap.

Mrs. Granger stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the kitchen door frame. The look on her face as she 'tutted' at Adara could have frozen the entire ocean over.

Hermione threw her mother a pleading look, and silently thanked Merlin when her mother walked out of the room without starting an argument. She was glad Adara's eyes were closed so that she didn't have to witness the hostility her aunt had for her, even on the day of her father's funeral.

Hermione sighed, wondering how long her mother would be able to hold a grudge for.

She stroked the hair on her cousin's forehead out of her eyes. "Shall we go upstairs?" She asked quietly.

Adara nodded and silently got up. Mr. Granger who was sat in an arm chair on the other side of the living room gave Adara a small; almost not there smile when she looked his way. She gave him a similar smile back.

* * *

"Wow Mione, your room looks so different from the last time I was in here."

Hermione smiled, the last time Adara was in her room was before she left for Hogwarts.

"What, did you still expect to see the fairies?" Hermione cringed remembering what her old room looked like.

Adara gave her a sheepish look and shrugged. "Kind of." She looked around the room again, taking note of the lilac walls with dainty pink flowers painted on them. "I like it, it suits you."

"Thanks, my mum let me choose the colours." Hermione said straightening a picture frame on her bedside table.

Adara glanced at it and smiled slightly. "That must be Harry and… Ron, right?" She said her forehead creasing when trying to remember the names.

Hermione smiled and gently ran her fingers over her best friend's faces. "Yeah it's them. I can't wait to see them again; it's been a long summer." She said with a sigh and plopped down on her bed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when you go back to school." Came Adara's solemn answer. Hermione frowned and opened her arms; Adara went for a hug without hesitation. "Tell me about your school again?" she said, resting her head on her cousin's shoulder.

Hermione smiled, other than her parents, Adara and her late father had been her only other relatives. Hermione's parents had insisted she tell them about what she was before she left for her first year at Hogwarts; surprisingly they had believed her straight away. Her Uncle Liam had always said there was something special about her.

"Hogwarts is great, the staircases move, the teachers morph into cats, and the ghosts have conversations with you." Hermione said with a smile, remembering the good old days.

Adara laughed a little at that last one. "What's its name again? The weird one, I'm always forgetting."

"Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" She said proudly.

Adara's smile faltered a little. "You go back there soon, and when your not here anymore, I'm pretty sure your mum won't let me stay here."

Hermione rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "Let's not think about that right now, you're staying here tonight, we will think of something another time."

Adara nodded, wiping away a traitorous tear that slowly slid down her face.

"Come on, dinner should be ready soon." Hermione said and together the girls walked down stairs.

* * *

"Hey mum, what's cooking?"

"Omelettes, I'm not in the mood to cook something big. Are you alright with that sweetheart?" She asked, here eyes on the pan.

Hermione looked at Adara who gave a shrug. "Yeah, sounds good. When will it be ready?"

"A few minutes, so don't go anywhere."

The girls went back into the living room to wait. Mr. Granger was still in the arm chair, watching a motorbike race on the television. He looked up when they sat down.

"How are you doing Adara?" He asked gently, turning the volume down.

Adara cringed slightly; she had been trying to put what happened that day far from her mind. "I'm alright, considering…" She didn't finish, but bit her lip. Mr. Granger seemed to understand and switched subjects.

"So are you going to stay here until you can find your own place?" He asked, simply curious, and Adara was thankful that it wasn't an inquiry. She knew her uncle didn't share the same feelings as his wife where she was concerned.

"If that's alright with you I will be?"

He smiled and leaned over to pat her knee. "You stay here as long as you need to."

"But you really ought to be looking for a place of your own." Mrs. Granger said as she was just exiting the kitchen, she handed a plate full of omelette to her husband.

Adara didn't miss the unkind tone in her voice. "I will be looking. But I have to get a job so I can afford something of my own first Aunt Jane."

"I suppose." Her aunt gritted out.

Adara frowned, but was unable to keep her mouth closed. "Can't you just show a little kindness to me? Today of all days, please?"

Mrs. Granger looked up stiffly, "Kindness is not something you-"

"Mum, can you bring me a glass of milk please?" Hermione interrupted before an argument broke out.

Mrs. Granger glared at her daughter and was about to reply but Adara beat her to it. "I'll get Hermione; I wasn't planning on eating down here anyway."

* * *

"I'm sorry about my mum." Was the first thing Hermione said when she came up to her room.

Adara shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"She wouldn't let me follow you upstairs, but I tried to eat fast. Are you alright?"

"Peachy" Adara grumbled.

"My dad stuck up for you, basically told my mum off for driving you upstairs, he told her to give it a break for one night." Hermione said with a little giggle.

Adara smiled a little as well, it wasn't often that her aunt was put in her place.

She moved over so that Hermione could sit on the small bed as well. She looked at her carefully before speaking. "I'm going to call my friends in the morning, see if they'll put me up for a bit."

Hermione frowned at her. "I thought you were staying here? Dad said you could."

"Yeah, but I really don't want to have to deal with your mum everyday." She sighed. "As if I don't have enough stress right now." She said under her breathe.

"You'll get through this, your one of the strongest people I know, and I mean that." Hermione said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Aw Mione, you always know just what to say to make me feel better." She wrapped her arms around her cousin and squeezed tight. "I think you know me better than anyone, even my best friends." She paused and gave Hermione a serious expression. "I wish I could stay with you, more than anything."

"Don't worry, we'll write and see each other in the holidays."

Adara nodded. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm knackered." She went to the cupboard to get a pillow out.

"Here, let me." Hermione said and pulled her wand from her pocket.

With mumbled words and a flick of her wrist the pillows and blanket landed neatly by the side of the bed.

Adara gaped but laughed when everything became still once more. "I sometimes forget you can do stuff like that."

She changed in the bathroom and snuggled in, Hermione changed as well, opting to turn in early as well. She closed the curtains tight, as the late summer sun was still shining brightly.

"Goodnight." Hermione mumbled from beneath her pillows.

Adara snickered. "Night."

An hour later Adara was still awake, just staring at the ceiling, she couldn't get the image of her father out of her head. "Why did you leave me?" She would whisper quietly every few minutes.

She turned to her side and looked at Hermione, snoring softly and looking as peaceful as ever.

The movement of the magical picture on her bedside table caught her eye. She quietly picked it up for a closer look.

Hermione was in the middle, each arm wrapped round a boy. Both at least a foot taller than her, the trio looked so happy, smiling and laughing. The boys picking Hermione's legs up and swinging her, the clip kept on playing and Adara was smiling herself at the happy moment.

What she would give to have somewhere to go where there were people waiting who cared so much. Now that her father was gone she wouldn't experience that anymore.

Like a tiny light bulb in her head, the idea sprung. She looked at the picture and shook her head, it was impossible, it would never be allowed.

"Or would it?" She questioned herself. She remembered Hermione talking about the headmaster at her school, how she looked up to him, thought he was a great man. Hermione didn't like someone so much unless they were genuine.

"Mione." Adara whispered, probing her side a couple of times.

"Wha?" Hermione mumbled, her voice groggy.

Adara switched the table lamp on and silently sniggered when Hermione let out a groan and swatted at it.

"Hermione. What's your headmaster called again?"

She gave a 'tut' but sat up. After glaring at her cousin, she sighed. "Professor Albus Dumbledore. Why?"

"You said once that he likes… um, what am I again?"

"A muggle."

"Right, you said once that he likes muggles."

Hermione looked at her cautiously. "Yes, he does. What are you thinking?"

Adara beamed at her. "I was serious when I said I wanted to stay with you." She said simply.

Hermione groaned, knowing where this was going. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? It solves both our problems. You won't be worrying about me all the time and I won't have to worry about finding somewhere to live or dealing with your mother."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"And why not?" Adara said impatiently.

"Well because, some people at my school don't really like-"

"Them snake people? Come on Mione, you know I can take care of myself."

"There're called 'Slytherins' and you probably wouldn't be able to take care of yourself with a wand in your face." Hermione said simply, crossing her arms defiantly.

Adara rolled her eyes. "Well can't you at least try? What's the harm?" Adara stuck out her bottom lip as far as it would go.

"Go pull that face on someone else." She said sharply, but Adara continued with the puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright. I'll write a bloody letter!"

"Yes! Thank you." She hugged her tightly. "Just think how great it will be, you can show me how good you can really use this thing." Adara said touching Hermione's wand.

Hermione beamed despite herself. "Now hold on, we haven't even asked yet."

They sat together at Hermione's desk, Adara looking over her shoulder at what she was writing.

_**Professor Dumbledore**__**,**_

_**Forgive me for this but **__**I am writing to ask you a very strange and probably stupid question. But I'm sure you understand that we all do very stupid things when it comes to family. My cousin, Adara Parker, has recently lost her father, the only real family she had left besides me, as my mother doesn't particularly like her much. But I do, I love my cousin very much and would do anything for her, as I am writing to you for her.**_

_**I have gotten my school letters for this year and first of all, I must thank you for giving me the position of head girl. And it is to my understanding that the Head boy and girl have their own rooms. Adara needs me and I need to know that's she safe. The point of this letter Sir, is to ask, or rather beg for you to allow my cousin to stay with me this year. **_

_**She has no where else to go, she's my age, a few months younger in fact, so she wouldn't be missing any of her muggle schooling since she doesn't attend college. She doesn't have a job or any money. It would go completely against my morals if I didn't help her when she needed me.**_

_**I know this kind of thing has never been done before and probably never will happen again, but change can but a good thing. She wouldn't be any trouble; she is one of the most respectful people I know. She could sit in classes with me if she wanted and at night stay with me in my room.**_

_**She knows a lot about our world, I have told her everything of my time in Hogwarts, as I trust her very much.**_

_**She **__**can take care of herself but she needs someone she knows and cares about with her until she can find her feet again. Please professor let me bring her back with me, I am begging.**_

_**Yours hopefully**_

_**Hermione Granger **_

Hermione handed the letter to Adara who scanned over it quickly. She beamed at the kind things Hermione had said about her.

She handed it back and Hermione sent it off with Millie, her owl, a present from Harry for her last birthday.

As both girls leant against the window, watching the owl disappear into the night, Adara sighed.

"Was this the right thing to do? I mean, what if he says no?"

Hermione gaped at her. "You were the one who begged me to do this!" She slapped Adara's arm. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Professor Dumbledore is a very sweet man, he will most likely say yes. And if he doesn't, well it's not the end of the world, eh?" She nudged Adara with her elbow.

Adara smiled a little. "I guess your right."

* * *

It was around sunrise the next morning when both girls awoke to the ear splitting scratching at the window. The owl was impatiently scraping its talons against the glass.

Hermione opened the window so quickly she nearly hit the bird.

It squawked angrily and fluffed its feathers out. "Well serves you right for not being considerate to sleeping people." Hermione said pointedly.

Adara hid her giggle at her cousin disciplining a bird in her pillow. "Oh shut up Hermione. Open the damn letter."

Hermione sent her a scathing look but complied and put the frustrated owl back in her cage.

She sat next to Adara who had moved up onto her bed. "You ready?" She questioned, the letter held tightly in her hands.

"Just open it."

She tore the envelope and held it between them so that they could both read.

_**Miss Granger**__**,**_

_**You have my permission to bring Miss Parker with you back to Hogwarts.**_

"I told you he would probably say yes." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice. Adara elbowed her and went back to reading.

_**But I am sure you know the dangers that could befall her during her stay. I am sure you are capable of handling her safety yourself but you must understand that I must be told if anything displeasing should happen.**__** You must make sure she knows of the dangers that will fall on her and her alone.**_

_**I offer my condolences to her on behalf of her father, but look forward to meeting her. I am sure she will like her brief stay in our world and I will make sure than all students are told about her when you return for the new term.**_

_**I suggest that you buy her some robes so that she doesn't stand out so much if she plans on coming to some lessons like you say. **_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**A**__**. P. W. B. Dumbledore**_

Hermione let the letter drop to the bed. Adara was smiling like a maniac.

Hermione smiled and their laughter followed. "Wow, I'm really going with you aren't I?" Adara asked.

Hermione nodded. "You realize you are the only muggle in the whole world you will ever get this chance."

"As I said, wow!"

"We'll go shopping later today, he's right we really should get you some robes."

Adara nodded and picked up the letter again. "Hey, what's he mean 'the dangers that will fall on her and her alone.'?"

Hermione's smiled faded. "Well as I said before, the Slytherins will probably stick their wands in your face. They don't like muggles, all of them think everybody but they are scum." Hermione's voice had become sharp and she was glaring at her bed cover.

"So what does _A. P. W. B. Dumbledore _stand for?" Adara said trying to change the subject, it worked and Hermione started laughing again.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think?? Constructive critism is always more than welcome!


	3. Shopping!

_**A/N: Okay, here is the second chapter, so so so sorry for the long wait people, I've been really busy with college and real life I'm afraid. But I am making a promise that I will have the next chapter posted by Wednesday, I swear!**_**

* * *

****Chapter 2 - Shopping****!**

Hermione was waiting patiently outside a small apartment on the outskirts of London, while Adara was scrambling around inside, gathering her things together in one of the many suitcases lying open in the middle of the messy bedroom.

She snatched the bottles of hair dye from the bathroom, shoving at them desperately, trying to make them fit in the bulging suitcase.

Once she was sure she had everything she would need she waved out of the window for Hermione to come upstairs. When she appeared at the door she has a look of disdain on her face.

"Don't you ever clean?" She asked, her nose wrinkling.

Adara rolled her eyes discreetly. "Sorry, your majesty, but I have been a bit preoccupied lately." She motioned for Hermione to come sit atop her suitcase while she fastened the zip. "Your dad knows what to do right?"

Hermione nodded. Over the past few days, they had been reviewing the things that needed to be done before they _both_ departed for Scotland. The apartment that had belonged to Adara and her father was to be rented out until Adara came home to it. She had had to leave her car at her Aunt and Uncles house, even though it pained her to do so, as the apartment building didn't have any parking space besides leaving the cars out on the street.

"Okay, do your stuff." Adara said gesturing to the two large suitcases that were filled to the brim.

Hermione nodded and waved her wand and muttered _'Reducio'_. Adara watched in amazement as the suitcases shrunk until they were no more than the size of a penny.

Adara grabbed them up and put them securely in her pocket.

"Are you ready to go then? We still need to buy you some robes and I need to get some new parchment and school books."

Adara though for a moment, closing her eyes in concentration. "Yeah I think I have everything. Where are we going for this stuff anyway?"

"A place called _The Leaky Cauldron. _ It's a wizard's pub." Hermione said simple. "I was thinking of apparating there, hold on to me tight and don't let go. And don't worry if it feels a little uncomfortable, that's perfectly normal."

Adara looked hesitant but still took hold of her cousin's hand in a firm grip.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Turning on the spot Hermione disapparated them both with a _pop.

* * *

_The two girls appeared right in the middle of the dull pub. No one looked up or even showed any signs of noticing their arrival.

This didn't seem to bother Hermione as she took hold of Adara's elbow and dragged her through the few crowds of people to a backroom.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Adara asked as Hermione began to tap certain bricks on the wall.

"Just watch" She said simple as she finished her tapping.

Before Adara could say anything else the wall began to open up. Adara could feel her mouth hanging open as the bricks moved to reveal one of the busiest streets she had ever seen. There were people of all shapes and sizes hustling and bustlingly from shop to shop. Some were wearing the most outrageous outfits, or rather robes. Some people had their shopping bags levitating behind them, just narrowly avoiding smashing into other shopper's heads.

Adara let out a low whistle as she turned to look at her cousin. "This is amazing, what is this place?"

Hermione smiled at the look on her face. "It's called _Diagon Alley_, the place where wizards shop."

She let her gaze around for another minute before clearing her throat. "I think we should get you some robes first of all. The best place is _Madam Malkin's._" And without wasting for an answer, Hermione took the lead and started towards a shop that had strange clothes hanging in the windows.

The shop was warm and smelled like freshly washed clothes, Hermione wandered off absently to look at something that was made of silk. Before Adara could follow her a slightly plump women with a kind face appeared from behind a curtain.

"Can I help you with anything my dear?" She asked sweetly.

Adara quickly recovered from the shock of the woman's sudden appearance. "Um, yes I need some robes… apparently."

"Well I have many robes." The women said with a hearty chuckle. "What kind was it you are after?"

Adara almost groaned, right when she needed Hermione, she disappeared. "Well, um… I think they are um… to make me blend in… Hermione!"

Hermione stuck her head our from behind some pretty blue silk fabric. "Oh, coming." She called over when she realized she was needed.

"Good afternoon Madame Malkin." She said politely, earning a smile from the old woman. "I was thinking just some plain black robes, like the school robes but without the crest."

Adara watched as the women, Madame Malkin apparently, nodded and started bustling around the room. Within moments she was back with her arms full.

"Well these look about your size deary. There are two different colours, plain black and midnight black." Madame Malkin said gentle nudging Adara in the direction of the changing rooms.

"What's the difference?" Adara asked pointedly, seeing the many robes which all looked the same to her.

The woman laughed and pulled the curtain closed giving Adara her privacy.

An hour later, Adara was carrying a bag full of clothes which were apparently midnight black.

She quickly followed Hermione through the alley making sure not to loose sight of her.

They were heading to what looked like a book shop, and soon Hermione ducked into the shop.

The smell of paper and wet ink was prominent inside the shop and Adara couldn't help but laugh at the look of contentment on Hermione's face.

* * *

Hermione was sat in a chair reading a potions book while Adara wandered around the shop looking at all the bizarre book titles _'How to control the common garden gnome' _and _'1000 useful household charms'_ she did this for several minuets before her eyes rested on a book with men whooshing past the cover on brooms. She picked it up and sat opposite Hermione beginning to read the Quidditch book.

After an hour she had finished the book as it had only a few pages, big text and several pictures of brooms and the different balls used during the game. It was brief but Adara was beginning to understand how the game worked. And found it rather fascinating. She looked over at Hermione who still had her face hidden by the rather large book. She waited a few minuets and after Hermione gave no signs of moving any time soon Adara let out a loud, bored sigh, but Hermione still didn't look up from her book.

"Hermione, how much longer do we have to sit in this dusty old room…? I'm Bored" Adara whined hoping to get a response out of her cousin. But to no avail.

Waiting a few more minuets for Hermione to say something, when she didn't Adara said again "I'm bored. Can I go look around some of the shops? I won't be long and I'll come back in twenty or something," Adara said and finally getting Hermione to look up from the boulder on her knee. "No doubt you will still be here."

Hermione looked hesitant before she sighed, giving in. "Fine, but stay on the main street, don't go wandering off." She said with clear warning in her voice. Adara nodded and got up to leave, waving before she ducked out the door.

She wandered aimlessly for a few minuets, stopping occasionally to look in shop windows, but never actually going in.

She stopped when she came across a shop decorated in what looked like millions of different colours. The sign above read _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_. "Weasley?" She said out loud, the name was familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

As she opened the door, a large belch sounded instead of the customary tinkling bell. There a group of young boys looking at some sweets in a large basket by the window earning a nasty look from one of their mothers for even considering buying them.

Adara sniggered quietly as the mother started to tap her foot impatiently.

She spotted a large section that was mostly decorated in pink and glitter, she headed in that direction. There were lots of glass bottles on the shelf, with bubbling liquid inside. She hesitantly picked one up and read the label.

"That's one of the weaker potions; the stronger ones are in the red bottle at the end over there." Said a man who seemed to appear from no where. He was wearing a bright green robe which clashed horribly with his red hair. Adara had to blink a couple of times for her eyes to adjust. "They will make the boy have a healthy obsession with you for around 24 hours!"

"Oh thanks but I'm just looking." She said sweetly trying to stop herself from having a laughing fit at just the appearance of him. She put the love potion back where she got it.

"That's a shame they are quite affective" said an identical man who popped out from behind another shelf, wearing an identical bright pink robe.

Adara flinched, scowling at the twins. "Do you two just like scaring the living day lights out of your customers?"

"Yes" They both replied in unison.

Adara then looked them over more fully; there was something distinctly recognizable about these two. Then she came across the large _'W'_ that was sewed onto their breast pocket in golden thread.

"Weasley." She said out loud again. "Oh, '_The Weasleys'_!" She snapped her fingers together. "You must be Fred and…um…" She said pointing at one of them randomly.

"George." The twin in pink helpfully supplied for her.

"Yes, thank you. Fred and George. My cousin has told me a lot about you two, and your family of course."

"And who might your cousin be?" Fred asked lazily.

"Hermione Granger. I'm Adara by the way." She held her hand out to each twin.

"I though Hermione was the only witch in her family." George said scratching his head.

"She is. I'm not… a witch that is."

The twins sneaked a mischievous look at each other before pouncing to her side and both wrapping an arm around her back and leading her away.

"Why don't you come and try some of our products, free of charge of course." George said with a gleam in his eyes.

Adara shrugged out of their grips and crossed her arms. "Hermione also told me to never trust you."

"Darn." Fred muttered under his breathe.

"Can't blame us for trying." George added on.

Adara lost her stern expression and smiled at them. "Don't worry I won't hold it against you."

Identical smirks returned to their faces at exactly the same moment, making Adara laugh a little.

"Then perhaps you would like to browse through our muggle joke collection"

After talking and laughing with the twins for a while, Adara came to the conclusion that she very much enjoyed their company. They were just too darn lovable and made her laugh. She couldn't remember a time when she laughed as much as she had in the last few minutes.

She wanting to prolong her stay with them but she only had a little time left before she had to get back to Flourish and Blotts, and she wanted to look at more shops.

Again she found herself wandering aimlessly, either not knowing what the many different shops sold, or being uninterested. She was going to give up and go back to meet Hermione but out of the corner of her eye she spotted a golden blur.

Turning, she saw a display in a window of a tiny golden ball zooming around a shiny new broom.

A smile lit up her face as she saw the Quidditch shop, after reading the book on it; she had become very intrigued by the game.

She wandered to the back of the shop and stopped when she saw a golden ball just like the one on display in the window. She picked it up and it gently started hovering in her hand, she admired it for a few minuets until she caught the mucky look the shop attendant was giving her. She quickly put it back in its place and moved on.

Passing by the window she saw the sky turning dark. Looking at her watch she let out a yelp. She was supposed to be back in the bookstore ten minuets ago; Hermione was either going to kill her or… no she was going to kill her.

She jogged towards the door, avoiding knocking brooms over and yanked the door open. She unthinkingly ran straight from the shop and in the direction of the bookshop, until she ran right into someone.

She heard herself let out a squeak just before she landed on the hard cobber stones.

"Watch where you're going!" said a deep angry voice before she even had the chance to recover.

She blinked and looked up to see a tall boy standing over her. He was wiping invisible black dust off his pristine black suit, not even acknowledging the girl sprawled out on the ground.

"I'm sorry," She said rather huffily. "I was in a hurry." She pushed herself up so she was leaning on her elbows.

The boy, who had forgotten she was lying there, shifted his eyes to look at her. She was still crouched on the floor, from his standing position he had a pretty decent view down her shirt. He smirked; maybe almost getting knocked down by her wasn't such a bad thing.

"My apologies miss, the fault was also mine." He said smoothly, offering her his hand.

Without giving it a second thought Adara took his hand. She quickly dusted the dirt and grit off her clothes before looking him over properly. He wasn't as tall as he looked from the ground but she still only reached his shoulders.

"Thank you." She said finally.

"You're welcome…?"

"Adara. And you are?"

"Draco. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her, not knowing exactly why he was trying to impress her. He logically knew that he was running late but he wasn't going to give up the opportunity to chat up a pretty girl.

"A pleasure? But I almost knocked you down."

"Yes but it managed to get me introduced to you."

She laughed a little and shifted on the spot, embarrassed. "That's so cheesy." She scoffed.

Draco smirked and just shrugged. "Do you want-"

"Adara? Adara!" A voice shouted, interrupting him. Then with a shock he saw Hermione Granger running in his direction.

"I have been looking everywhere for you! You said twenty minutes." She hadn't seemed to notice him standing there yet. Mentally he was cursing; Adara had to be a friend of Grangers, probably a mudblood like her or a blood traitor.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted, and then ran into Draco, _literally ran into._"

As soon as the word _'Draco'_ slipped from her mouth Hermione's eyes snapped towards him, and she instantly scowled.

"Hope you knocked him on his arse." She said nastily, ignoring Adara's confused expression. "What are you doing here Malfoy? Spending Daddy's money I expect."

He scowled, for the moment ignoring Adara's whispered question of "Malfoy?"

"So what if I am Granger? No one can stop me, especially not a pitiful little mudblood."

"Hey!" Adara butted in, glaring at both Hermione and Draco. "Malfoy? One of the snake people?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded her answer.

"Snake people, what are you a…muggle. A muggle?" At Adara's now angry expression he groaned. "Oh Merlin, I was chatting up a muggle!"

"And you better not ever try that again!" Adara spat at him, just as much hatred now in her eyes as there was in her cousins.

"Hmm, Granger been telling you lies? How she believes that she isn't beneath me, that she isn't scum?"

"They're obviously not lies, your acting just how she always said. I think it's actually kind of pathetic." Adara said calmly, taking the lead and walking away, her arm linked with Hermione's.

Draco could actually feel his mouth hanging open as he watched them until they were out of sight. The insult of a muggle of all people calling him pathetic still hanging in the air.

He finally snapped out of it and glared at the spot they were last visible. Part of him wished that he would see her again; to make her pay for his bruised pride.

* * *

Hermione had opted to rent a room at _The Leaky Cauldron _for the night, as she figured it was better than dealing with her mother and her grudge against Adara. Besides they were heading to Kings Cross the next day, and finally making their trip to Hogwarts.

Adara was finding it difficult trying to contain her excitement. She was so ecstatic that she had forgotten all about her incident with another Hogwarts student that afternoon. Well she had forgotten it, until Hermione brought it up.

"I think you already have an enemy. And you haven't even set foot inside the castle yet!"

Adara just rolled her eyes. "An enemy? I didn't do anything drastic enough to make him my enemy… did I?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose over having to think about Draco Malfoy. She loved telling Adara about her school life and adventures, but discussing Slytherins was something she never enjoyed. But Adara had managed to pry the information out of her.

"Malfoy and his whole family are very proud, a muggle calling him pathetic… well he is going to remember that." She said simply, the meaning clear, he would want pay back.

"I can take care of myself."

Hermione groaned and collapsed onto her pillows on her bed. "We've gone over this Adara! You're not dealing with ordinary people; someone could seriously hurt you, or even kill you with a flick of their wrist."

Adara sighed; she admitted to herself that she wouldn't stand a chance if a wizard or witch decided to use magic against her. But like Malfoy, she had pride; she wasn't comfortable discussing her weak points.

"Okay, I understand. I'll be careful, I promise."

Hermione nodded her consent. "I think we better get some sleep, don't want to over sleep tomorrow. The train leaves at exactly eleven."

Adara smiled, she knew she would sleep easily that night, no matter the recent dilemma with Snake boys. She couldn't wait to be inside the majestic castle, away from the problems of her real life.

* * *

_**A/N: Thankyou for reading, hope you liked it, let me know :)**_

_**~ Laura**_


	4. The Magic Of Hogwarts

_**A/N: Okay, here is the third chapter, I know I said Wednesday, but I forgot to post it yesterday, but it's only a one day delay this time :)  
**_**

* * *

****Chapter 3 – The Magic Of Hogwarts**

"I'm telling you it will be fine. Just walk through it, it won't hurt a bit" Hermione said sweetly pointing to the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Adara just stared at Hermione as if she were crazy. "Your telling me to run into a wall and that it won't hurt?!" said Adara saying a bit louder than necessary, getting some strange looks from passers by.

"It's magic." Hermione said impatiently. "I'll go through with you, but we have to hurry the train leaves at exactly eleven." She checked the large clock hanging above them, "And that gives us a grand totally of six minuets."

Adara looked at the solid brick again before nodding hesitantly and holding out her hand. She trusted Hermione, and she knew that magic could do great things.

She closed her eye tight as the wall became closer. She stopped when Hermione dropped her hand, her eyes still closed. Hermione laughed, but her amusement was drowned out by the deafening train horn.

Adara's eyes snapped open and she held in a gasp, there right in front of her was the ruby train. Students were rushing about with suitcases. Teary eyed parents were hugging their young ones. Her gazing was interrupted by the loud horn once more.

She glanced behind her again, only to see the plain brick wall, another girl around her age running through, not sparing her a glance as she rushed off towards the train.

"Come on, we need to find a seat."

They walked down the long corridor, peering into the compartments until Hermione turned into one with a smile on her face.

Adara immediately recognized the two boys, both lanky, one red haired and one raven. She smiled; leaning against the door frame as Hermione basically threw herself at them.

There was a chuckle from her left and she looked to see another girl, also with red hair, looking at the trio with a smile.

The girl noticed her and cocked an eyebrow in question. Adara then realized what the girl must have thought. None of them knew who she was, and she was just stood there, watching them all.

"Who are you?" She said rather rudely, whether that was intentional or not.

Hermione shrugged out of Harry and Ron's arms when she heard the voice. "Oh, everyone, this is Adara Parker." She said simply. She briefly explained the situation to her friends, introducing each to Adara.

The girl, Ginny, gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry about, er, before."

"Don't worry about it." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The train jerked and began to slowly pull out of the station. Adara yelped as she lost her footing and landing with a _thump_ on the seat next to Ginny.

Hermione laughed a little, while Adara glared at her. "A little warning would have been nice."

"I _did_ tell you that the train left at exactly eleven."

She ignored Adara's glare, and shifted the conversation to what her friends spend their summers doing.

"Nothing much, Harry was helping me and Ginny with Quidditch."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes; she had never understood why people could become so obsessed with that sport.

"Speaking of Quidditch, did Harry tell you he got captain this year?" Ginny said excitedly, clapping her hands and looking at her boyfriend in adoration. "You'll put me on the team again this year right?" She asked, sliding along the seat so she was cuddled into his side.

Harry blushed a little at the attention- and from the cold look he was getting from Ron "Sure Ginny, whatever you want."

Nobody saw the sad smile on Adara's face as she witnessed their exchange. But she turned her head away before anyone could.

"That's great Harry! But don't spend too much time on the Quidditch Pitch, _this is _NEWT'S year."

Ron rolled his eyes, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Give it a break, we haven't stepped foot in Hogwarts yet."

"Yes, but this is a very crucial year. If we even-"

"It's alright Hermione. I promise we will get all the study time we need."

Hermione regarded Harry for a moment before nodding, satisfied.

"So how did you spend your summer?" Ginny questioned, looking at both Hermione and Adara.

"I worked at the Dentists with my parents for a few weeks actually. And they paid me for it; I just wanted some extra money, in case I ever seriously need it."

Ginny's gaze turned to Adara curiously, Hermione had already explained why she was there, but she hadn't gone into detail about much else.

Adara shifted uncomfortably. "W-well I was in hospital for a few weeks, but other than that… nothing really interesting."

"Why were you in hospital?"

Adara sent a desperate glance towards Hermione. She took the hint and interrupted the conversation.

"So did I mention that I get my own dormitory this year?"

Adara sighed as Hermione started chatting about it, affectively steering the conversation away from her and the happenings of her summer.

All five of them jumped as the door was slid open abruptly. The tall woman stood there, looking stern and caring all at the same time.

"There you are Miss Granger. We are waiting for you in the heads compartment, or did you forget?"

Hermione blushed, shrugging Ron's arm off her shoulder and standing. "Sorry professor." She mumbled, sliding out the compartment and disappearing down the corridor, the woman following behind her.

"Who was that?" Adara questioned as the sound of their footsteps faded into the background.

"Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration and is head of Gryffindor." Harry explained.

Adara nodded although she didn't know the significance of that. "What's transfiguration?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled and moved next to her, explaining all the different subjects while Ron and Ginny began bickering over something.

* * *

Hermione hesitated outside the compartment, her hand hovering over the door handle. Things had just gotten a little more complicated.

She took a deep breathe and swung the door open. Harry and Adara were laughing together, Ginny was writing in what looked to be a journal and Ron was rubbing at his eyes, having just woken up from a nap.

They all turned to look at her curiously when she just stood in the doorway. She sighed, closing the door and collapsing on the seat next to Ron.

"I just found out who the Head Boy is this year." She glanced at Adara quickly. "I was so convinced it would be Ernie Macmillan." She muttered to herself.

"And it wasn't." Ginny guessed, having heard her.

Hermione just shook her head. "We have to share a common room, and a bathroom, apparently."

"Get to the point Hermione, who is he?"

"Malfoy." She said quietly.

Adara groaned, slumping back in the seat. "Oh fabulous."

Three pairs of eyes turned to her curiously. She just shrugged, "Had a nice little run in with him yesterday." She didn't bother explaining, they all seemed to understand.

"I doubt he will be in there much anyway." Hermione said, trying to make the situation sound better, Adara just gave her a pointed look and she promptly shut her mouth.

"Shouldn't he be in Azkaban anyway? His father is." Ginny asked.

"Just because his father's a death eater, doesn't mean he is." Hermione said with a firm nod.

"Of course he is, following in his footsteps." Ron said with a nod. "Just tell us if he gives you any trouble. Me n' Harry, we'll sort him out."

Hermione shook her head and nudged Ron's shoulder. "No. No fighting this year. _At all_." She stressed when Ron began to object.

Adara tried to tune them out. She knew what death eaters were. Hermione had tried to explain everything about the war, about the dark magic that had started it. The danger muggles and muggle-borns could be in if the death eaters won.

Hermione and Ron were still arguing, Ginny and Harry now joining the debate.

Adara shook her head, she had only known them all for a few hours and she already liked them. They weren't prejudice to her, they didn't mind explaining things to her, and they were generally nice people.

She closed her eyes, listening to Ron and Hermione's bickering as she drifted off.

* * *

Adara squirmed as something prodded at her shoulder. She groaned and swatted in its general direction. She heard a feminine laugh before it was probing at her again.

She sighed, and gave up, opening her eyes. She winced and closed them again instantly. The sun was shining too brightly, right through the window.

She turned in the other direction before opening her eyes again.

"Alright, what is it?"

She turned around hesitantly, only to see the rest of them donned in their school robes.

Hermione laughed as Adara rubbed at her eyes and tried to smooth down her now scruffy hair.

"We're nearly there. You might want to change now, or you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Adara- _more awake now_- nodded and took the robes from her cousin.

"There are some bathrooms just down the corridor for you to use."

Ginny stated when Adara just stared blankly. "Thanks." She said before disappearing from the compartment.

The bathroom was occupied when she arrived. She stood to the side and waited, looking at her imaginary watch when the door remained locked after several minutes.

She waited for another few minuets before pushing off the wall and tentatively knocking on the door.

No response came. She frowned and raised her hand to knock again, but the door suddenly swung open. She yelped as she dodged it, stumbling and twisting her ankle for her effort.

She knew who was in the bathroom, just from the quick glance at the arrogant smirk she saw before she fell.

"You just love knocking me down don't you?" She snapped, standing and hesitantly putting weight on her foot.

"It's just where you belong, on the filthy floor." He said seriously.

She watched as the smirk fell off his face as he realized who he was actually talking to _and where_. It was replaced by genuine confusion. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What do you think?" She retorted sarcastically. Smirking herself this time at his confused face.

He glared at her and her obvious amusement at his expense. "Maybe I should make sure you stay down next time you fall. The less muggles in the world the better."

"Then I'll take you down with me." She hissed back, bending to pick up the robes she had dropped. "The less death eaters in the world the better." She muttered under her breathe.

She gasped as his pale hand shot out and grasped her upper arm; his sharp finger nails digging into her tender skin.

She winced as she looked at him. Nothing but rage was there, his eyes a stormy deep gray.

She watched as his hand inched towards his pocket, where no doubt his wand rested. But he stopped, moving that hand to her other arm instead.

"And who are you to make assumptions about me?" He near enough growled in her ear.

She hoped that he couldn't feel her shiver of fear, and the pain he was causing in her arms.

"I-It's just what I've b-been told." She struggled against his hold, only managing to make his grip tighter. "Can you blame me for making assumptions with how violent you are?"

She gulped, looking around her, hoping that someone would come along. But there was no one. Surly the professors would be patrolling or something, someone would _have_ to stumble across them soon.

"You don't know anything. You don't even-"

He stopped as they both heard the footsteps. Adara almost grinned. But he didn't step away, nor loosen his hold. He grinned himself, smirking at the new arrival.

Adara looked to he left to see another boy. And she grimaced when she saw the green and silver crest on his breast pocket.

"I wouldn't do this in the corridor mate… someone might see."

Draco roughly shoved her away from him. "It's not like that Blaise. She just needs to be taught to respect her superiors."

Neither one of them noticed as she started to inch away from them. Until she tripped on the robes she had once again dropped.

Draco's hand was back on her arm in an instant but she dug her elbow into his ribs as he tried to yank her back.

Blaise laughed at her effort, about to say something when a door opened down the corridor.

Adara let out a breath when she saw Harry closing the door. At the same moment he saw her. His wand was out in seconds, pointed directly at Draco's heart.

"Relax Potter, I'm done with her." Draco said, once again shoving her away from him. "For now anyway."

She bit back the retort that was dying to escape her throat as she watched both Slytherin boys stride away.

"You okay?"

Adara just nodded, bending down to pick up the robes, for hopefully the final time that day.

"We wondered where you had got to." He said, sliding his wand back into his pocket. "You go change. I'll wait out here."

She nodded her thanks, moving over the small bathroom. She quickly changed into the baggy robes; she looked in the mirror, attempting to smooth out her messy hair.

Harry was leaning against a wall when she opened up the door. She smiled at him. "Thanks." She said simply.

He nodded, understanding that nothing more needed to be said on the matter. Putting his hand lightly on her lower back, he urged her back in the direction of their compartment.

"What took you so long?" Hermione said as soon as Adara had sat down.

"Nothing, there was just a long queue." She lied, there was no point having her worry over nothing. She glanced at Harry and he gave her a little wink, seeming to be in agreement with her.

"We should be arriving in less than an hour." Hermione said, dismissing the matter.

Adara nodded, bring her knees up on the bench beneath her body.

The remainder of the journey was mostly spent joking between the boys, Ginny's stories of the summer holidays and Hermione's reprimands.

Adara studied the group of friends. Anyone could see how close they all were. And she knew they were generally nice people by how quickly they were willing to accept her, without question.

The ruby train slowly made its way to a halt in the station. The horn screeching loudly and students pouring out onto the platform.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron, rushed out to attend to their prefect duties and direct the first years where they needed to be.

Adara stayed closely by Harry's side as they navigated through the crowds of students. She was watching her feet, trying not to stand on anyone when she collided with Harry's back.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer, just waved at someone in front of him; while Adara peaked around the side of him. She could feel her eyes widen as she looked on the huge form of the man Harry had waved to. He waved back quickly with a large grin before turned to help the first years once again.

"What was that?" She asked after they had continued walking.

"He's called Hagrid. He is one of the teachers here, and game keeper." He laughed at the look she gave him; clearly she wanted to hear the obvious answer. "He's half giant. But harmless, probably one of the nicest people you will ever know."

Adara nodded, still in a sort of daze. She couldn't believe how much she still didn't know about this world. Hermione had explained a lot, so much that she thought she knew mostly everything. But the wondrous things that she found extraordinary were just daily happenings to these wizards.

"I am so in over my head." She muttered to herself as she continued to follow Harry out of the throng of students, holding onto the back of his baggy robes.

They made it to the edge of the platform and waited in a relatively unoccupied area for the others to join them.

"Is it always this busy?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

He laughed at that. "No, not really. It's mostly just the first years who don't know where to go. Things should calm down in a little while."

She nodded absentmindedly, still gazing at the hustle and bustle of people.

"So why exactly did you come here this year?" He asked, bringing her out of her daze. "Hermione really didn't explain all that much. Family problems right?" He shrugged sheepishly when Adara didn't answer. "Sorry, you don't have to answer."

"No it's alright. I was expecting questions; this is a… odd situation after all." She fiddled with her hands in her lap. "My dad passed away not so long ago, and I really have nobody else, as Hermione said. Certain… _things _in my past haven't really strengthened my relationship with my aunt, so I couldn't really rely on her to house me until I got enough money to support myself."

"Hermione has been amazing, helping me through everything. She told me a lot about this world and I loved to listen to her stories. I didn't want her to leave and come here, I would only see he a few times a year for the holidays. So the idea of me coming with her randomly came to me, she wrote the letter and here I am basically."

She knew that didn't even come close to summing up all her feelings, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone about her problems. Only her family really knew, not even her closest friends knew as much as Hermione did.

"I'm sorry about your father." Adara ducked her head, an answer not needed. "I know what its like, to not get on with relatives, my aunt and uncle never really liked me much." He looked so solemn.

She nodded, Hermione had told her all about the Dursley's, and Hermione hated them for their hatred of Harry. Adara didn't understand how they could dislike him so much, just because he had had the ability to control wondrous powers.

"Then I guess we are kind of in the same boat." She said with a slight smile at him.

He grinned back, the carefree look returning to dominate his features. "I guess we are."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and squeezed a little while she smiled. They remained that way until the crowd began to die down and their three companions made their way over.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the comfortable position they were in. Harry just shrugged and removed his arm from around Adara. Ginny didn't seem to care so much, but just grinned and linked her arm with her boyfriends.

Adara's nervousness was slowly increasing as the carriage was pulled closer to the castle; she hadn't spared a second thought for how the carriage was moving without any horses as her thoughts were directly focused on the majestic castle she was soon going to be inside.

Hermione must have sensed her trepidation as she reached between them to squeeze her hand. Adara said nothing, didn't even look at her, but squeezed back as hard as she could.

The golden light was flooding out the large windows as they climbed from the carriage and made their way towards the castle's large wooden doors.

She could hear the others chuckling at her as she gasped and gazed at everything they passed. She wasn't prepared for everything, not even all the stories Hermione had told her came close to what the real experience was like.

They led her to one of the large tables in the Great Hall, Hermione had to nudge her in the side to stop her from gawking at Sir Nicholas who was floating about, greeting the students.

"What?"

"Staring's rude you know."

Adara just stuck her tongue out and went back to looking through the ghost.

"Leave her to look, can't you remember our first year. I'm pretty sure we did a lot of staring to." Harry said, ignoring Hermione's scowl in his direction.

"You know this place is really-" Adara started but was interrupted by the loud noise of the doors banging open echoing around the room. A stern old woman entered, walking proudly towards the front of the room, -where a grubby old hat rested on a stool- lots of little first years trailing behind her.

"What's happening?" She asked in the general direction of Hermione. The boy sitting next to her cousin gave her a weird look before raising an eyebrow.

Adara just shrugged, and smiled embarrassed. "It's the sorting, it happens every year." He said with his Irish drawl. "Didn't you know that? Must be new." He said the last part more to himself.

Adara looked towards Hermione to help, but she was too caught up in watching the first years being called up to the stool. Luckily, Ginny stepped in.

"Adara, this is Seamus, he's in Hermione's year. Seamus, this is Adara, Hermione's cousin, she will be staying here this year."

Seamus just nodded, giving Adara a charming smile and holding his hand out.

Adara quickly grabbed his hand and shook; she smiled a little, finding it surprising that people still shook hands in greeting. She was expecting something a little more… _magical _in the wizarding world.

"So, where are you-" He began in that charming voice that Adara could see herself quickly becoming entranced by, but was interrupted by the loudly enhanced voice of Dumbledore.

"Welcome students old and new to a new year." He began and Adara clung to his every word, earning a disbelieving look from Ron and a satisfied one from Hermione. The old wizard didn't drown on too long- much to Ron's pleasure- but he did manage to recapture the red heads attention as his yearly speech drew to a close.

"My congratulations to the new Head boy and girl," He smiled warmly, sending a nod to both Draco and Hermione. "That being said, I would also like to welcome Miss Parker to our school this year." Adara blushed as all eyes followed Dumbledore's directly to her. Most looks were that of confusion, not knowing why she was receiving a special welcome, others were just general disinterest.

"Filthy muggle!" The hissed insult was heard throughout the hallow hall, and the whispering began at once. Adara looked quickly at Draco who was just smiling cruelly at her.

Dumbledore had a rare scowl on his wrinkled face, and simply raised his hand for silence, which surprisingly got the desired effect.

"Certain circumstances that will remain private, have lead Miss Parker to our doors. I want to make it clear that if any harm should come to her, however minor that may be," Her looked pointedly at the Slytherins. "The culprit will have to explain their reasons to me, and possible to the Ministry should I deem it appropriate."

The hall was quiet as the old man stared at each table separately. All within a second the scowl seemed to vanish from his features, being replaced by a calm smile. With a wave of his wrist, the tables were filled with food of every sort. "Enjoy." He almost whispered before returning to his place at the staff table.

All tension was forgotten as everyone dug in. Adara hesitantly picked at her chicken as she avoided looking around to much. She could feel the stares on her back.

"So, a muggle." Seamus said evenly after he had finished eating.

Adara swallowed some of the bread she was chewing on before nodding at him, even offering a small smile. He didn't seem the type to judge.

"So you haven't seen the castle yet?"

"No, only the entrance and this room really." She said with a shrug, though she couldn't hide the interest that was apparent in her eyes.

"Then you won't mind a tour after the feast then?" He asked casually, taking a sip of his drink, trying to avoid looking Adara directly in the eyes.

"Well, he isn't wasting much time is he, eh?" Ron laughed to Harry and Dean across the table.

Seamus glared, flipping them off.

Adara hid a giggle behind her hand, he seemed sweet. Not that she wanted to get into another relationship anytime soon. But she wouldn't give up the opportunity for a good friend.

"A tour would be nice, thank you Seamus."

He smirked at his friends and went back to his desert while Hermione made sure that he returned Adara within an hour to the Great Hall again so that she could take her to the Heads common room.

Dumbledore cleared away the food and plates once again with a flick of his wrist and addressed the prefects to start doing their jobs.

Adara stayed sat where she was, waiting until the Great Hall was almost cleared before she set off on her tour with Seamus. She liked Seamus, he was funny, and didn't seem to care that she was a muggle. But that was probably because- as she learned- his father was a muggle too.

It didn't take as long as she thought to see the whole castle, a little over an hour. When they got to the Great Hall once more, Hermione was waiting, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're late."

Adara rolled her eyes over at Seamus. "Only by a few minutes, relax."

Hermione let out a sigh and shrugged it off, beginning to lead Adara into another corridor, presumably the direction of the Heads dormitories.

"See you tomorrow Adara." Seamus called, giving her a bright smile.

Adara said nothing back, just waved and gave him a smile of her own.

When he was out of ear shot, Hermione looked at her cousin with a confused expression.

"What?" Adara asked.

"I though you didn't want another boyfriend, at least not for a while?"

"I don't, can't I have a friend who is a guy without being romantically involved with him." Adara said, kind of annoyed.

Hermione just gave her a disbelieving look. "You do know that Seamus probably didn't get that impression right?"

Adara shrugged, although she did know that. "Then I'll explain it to him."

"If you're sure." Hermione said in a sigh after a few silent moments.

The girls said nothing else as Hermione lead the way though the many different corridors that the castle possessed.

She came to a stop in front of a large portrait of a beautiful woman with long red hair and skin as pale as snow.

"Password?" She said in a voice that sounded like honey.

"Bowtruckles." Hermione said, standing back a little as the portrait door swung open slowly. Adara gave Hermione a strange look at the bizarre word she just said before following her through the stone archway and into their private common room.

She liked it immediately, it had a warm, cozy feeling to it and she couldn't wait to curl up by the fire in the winter with a cup of hot chocolate.

Adara squealed when she opened the door to the bedroom she shared with Hermione. She had never in her life stayed in a room so large or richly furnished. She jumped on the bed, loving the softness of the sheets.

"I can't believe we get to spend the whole year in here, it's like we're royalty"

"Well I know you are defiantly_ not _royalty." Said a deep voice from the doorway, making both girls in the room jump.

"Would you mind not making that shrill noise?" Draco said, referring to Adara's excited squeals. "Some of us would like to relax, your muggle voice is worse than nails on a chalk board." He said as he lifted his nails to examine as if already bored with the conversation.

Adara scowled at him, sitting up on the bed.

"Well if you don't want to hear my voice then don't listen, I'm not stopping my fun for the likes of you." She turned away, her way of showing her disinterest in talking with him.

Draco just smirked at her before turning on his heel and walking back to his room. He was going to have to do something about that smart mouth of hers.

* * *

_**A/N: Thankyou for reading, hope you liked it, let me know :)**_

_**~ Laura**_


End file.
